


I’m Here

by emogoosie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jinjin, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Minhyuk-centric, Rocky-Centric, Top rocky, comic relief sanha&mj, jinjin-centric, kinda short chapters sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emogoosie/pseuds/emogoosie
Summary: Jinwoo has never liked the dark and scary things, but for Aroha, he will do anything.Or, Jinwoo gets scared and Minhyuk comforts him.





	1. Game

“Wanna be your STAR! Annyeonghaseyo, Astro imnida!”

“Today, for our Halloween special, we will be playing a game called ‘Letter Hunt?’ We will walk around the whole Fantagio studio in the dark,” Astro’s leader JinJin started. “We need to find the letters ASTRO in order to win the game. However, the members will have to be aware of everything around them, because if one of the members get caught by a guard, they can’t play anymore.”

“This sounds really fun! There’s also going to be some scary things too, but I bet MJ-hyung is going to be the first one caught by a guard.” Sanha giggled. 

“Yah! I can’t help it if I naturally attract people.” MJ yelled back. 

“I think he’s trying to say you’re loud, hyung.” Eunwoo interjected. 

“Yah!”

“Anyway,” Jinwoo started as the others members laughed at their hyung’s childishness. “We will start the game tonight, so there is no light coming in from the windows or anything, so we will see you guys then!” 

“Should we jump to the next scene?” Moonbin suggested. 

“Okay, on three. One, two, three!” 

They jumped and landed. Their manager told them to go to their waiting room and get ready for their night filming. 

“This game sounds so cool, I can’t wait until tonight.” Sanha squealed. 

Minhyuk looked over to their leader. Jinwoo has never been fond of the dark, you could probably say he’s scared of the dark, but he would never admit that. He could tell that Jinwoo was feeling on edge due to the conditions of the game, but Minhyuk knew that he would never want to let down Aroha because he was scared of the dark. That’s when Minhyuk made a silent promise to himself that he would stay by and protect his hyung for the entire game tonight. 

“Hey, Jinwoo, I know you don’t really like scary things. Are you okay with this?” MJ asked, saying exactly what was on Minhyuk’s mind. 

Jinwoo turned back and hesitated before answering. “Of course I’m okay with it. It’s for the fans. Besides, we’re going to be in a group, so it’ll be fine. Worry about yourself MJ-hyung, you also don’t do very well with scary things.” 

“Hey, that movie was really hecking scary! I get spooked one time, and I’m never living it down.” MJ huffed. 

“Except it wasn’t just the movie that scared you, hyung. Sanha tapped you on the shoulder when it was over and you were so scared you nearly fainted.” Eunwoo teased. 

MJ bickered with Eunwoo and Sanha all the way back to their waiting room. Minhyuk glanced over at Jinwoo and he could tell that the other was most definitely nervous. He didn’t want to be seen as a scared little kid tonight, he wanted to keep up his cute yet strong leader view. 

“Alright guys,” said their manager, “We will start filming at 9 pm. Be sure to get downstairs at least half an hour before that to go over things again.”

“Okay!” The boys said in unison. 

They were alone in their waiting room, MJ and Sanha went over to the mat on the floor and started playing a game together on their phones while Moonbin and Eunwoo started chatting near them, also watching the two play their game. Jinwoo grabbed his phone and computer and sat down on the couch, motioning for Minhyuk to come sit next to him. He plopped down next to the elder and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“What’re you doing?” Minhyuk asked, looking at the computer screen. 

“I’m composing a new song for our next mini album and I want you to listen to it.” Jinwoo handed Minhyuk some headphones. 

Jinwoo clicked a few things on his laptop and put the headphones on Minhyuk, also brushing a stray piece of hair out of the younger’s eyes. He pressed play, and Minhyuk’s ears were filled with an upbeat and soft tune. There were no lyrics, just instrumental. He listened to the entire song and took off the headphones when it was done. Jinwoo looked at the other, waiting for some feedback. 

“It’s really good so far.” Minhyuk started. “I would just add more of a build up to the main chorus part.” 

Jinwoo smiled and nodded, typing out his advise on the computer. “You wanna know how I compose songs, Minhyuk?” The elder asked softly, so the others couldn’t hear them. 

The taller nodded and scooted closer to Jinwoo. “How do you compose them, hyung?” Minhyuk said into his ear, tightening his grip on Jinwoo’s shoulder. 

“I imagine you dancing. Your body moving perfectly to a song that I haven’t even thought of yet. I base the songs I write on the way your body moves, on how powerful your dancing is.” Jinwoo slightly blushed as he was pulled more into Minhyuk’s toned body, Minhyuk leaving small kisses on the other’s neck and ear. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Jinwoo-hyung.” Minhyuk lightly grasped the shorter’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

Jinwoo’s light pink face turned to a soft red, Minhyuk could feel the other’s heart beat against his chest. He chuckled lightly at Jinwoo’s cute nervousness. After being in a relationship for how many months now, you would think Jinwoo would be getting used to Minhyuk’s flirtations. However, Minhyuk thought that the older was extremely cute when he got all flustered like this. He tilted Jinwoo’s head up and slowly started bringing their faces closer. Their lips were mere millimeters apart. 

“Hyung! They’re doing it again! Stop them!” Someone screeched. 

“Anti-gay attack!” 

Jinwoo and Minhyuk yelled in surprise as someone flopped on top of them. Jinwoo was sandwiched between Minhyuk and their assailant, MJ. 

“MJ-hyung! Get off of us!” Jinwoo yelled. 

“You guys promised that you wouldn’t do any gross couple stuff in front of us!” MJ yelled back.

“Oh come on hyung, Eunwoo and Moonbin -hyung do gross couple stuff all the time too!” Minhyuk said, trying to hide his laughter at the older. “Just look at them!”

MJ looked over the the other two mentioned. They were holding hands and staring wide eyed at the three. They immediately took their hands apart, but it was too late, MJ was already clambering off Jinwoo to attack them. He flopped on top of them and the three laughed. 

“That’s what you get for doing couple stuff, making me feel single all the time.” MJ said. 

“It’s not our fault that you can’t find a boyfriend, hyung.” Moonbin laughed. “There’s still Sanha.”

MJ glanced over at Sanha and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Sanha, let’s date.” 

“No way.” The youngest giggled. 

“Yah, don’t disrespect me.” MJ got up off of Eunwoo and Moonbin and finally flopped on Sanha’s back. 

“Whatever. Why don’t you just let them be? I think that they’re both really cute.” Sanha said. 

“Listen to Sanha, hyung.” Eunwoo started. “The last time you anti-gay attacked us, you almost got a black eye.” 

“Why do you call it the anti-gay attack if you’re also gay?” Minhyuk asked. 

MJ just shrugged and stretched himself out and settled next to Sanha again. “It was just the first thing that came to mind. Like attacks in animes, y’know?”

“You’re such a nerd, hyung.”

While the others were talking about weird anime attacks, Jinwoo was still laying on Minhyuk with the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

“You can let go of me now.” Jinwoo said, propping himself up on the other’s chest. 

“Nah.” Minhyuk just nuzzled his face into his hyung’s neck and sighed. 

Minhyuk always liked the way Jinwoo smelled, not to be weird or anything. After a workout or dance practice, he would look all hot and have a good manly scent. Minhyuk would always want to take the shorter then and there, but the others would get in his way. Especially MJ. 

“You better listen to him, Minhyuk, or else I’m going to lay on you guys again.” MJ threatened. 

The dancer groaned and let go of his boyfriend, but not without sneaking a small kiss. 

Jinwoo slid off of him and went on his laptop again. The group spent the rest of the time getting ready for the filming that night and teasing MJ with cute couple things. 

:::::::::


	2. First Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a couple of things from the first chapter to fit better with this chapter. Lol, I just write with no course, so if I like some change better, I’ll edit the previous one. Sorry 😅

“Jump on three. One, two, three!”

“Wow! That time just sped by. It’s now time to start the game ‘Who’s Gone Missing?’. Are you guys ready to play?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Yes!” They said in unison. 

“Are any of you nervous?” The writer asked. 

“MJ-hyung is!” Sanha said. 

“Well so are you!” He responded. 

“All of us are pretty excited.” Minhyuk said. “At least we get to stay together.” He placed his had innocently on Jinwoo’s shoulder

“Oh, didn’t we tell you?” The writer started. “There are a couple parts when a certain member has to go off on their own or in pairs.”

“Seriously?” Eunwoo said with wide eyes. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be ready for it.” Moonbin said, ready to start the game. 

Minhyuk could feel Jinwoo’s shoulder tense up under his grip. He had been trying to stay calm for tonight, but the leader just couldn’t help being scared. He had confessed to Minhyuk earlier, and he had promised to look after him, and reminded him that it was just a game. 

“You all will start on the first floor and work your way up to the fifth. There are challenges on every floor, so be sure to keep an eye out.” The writer said. “Your mission will start as soon as we get you your self-cams and we leave the building. Remember to keep your cams on because those are the only footage we’ve got for this part.”

“Also about the guards, they will have red flashlights on them. If the flashlight it on, they will be able to catch you. When it’s off, you can move freely.”

The boys nodded and did some final hair and makeup before the staff was trailing out the door, leaving the six boys to themselves. 

“Wow, it’s actually really dark in here.” Moonbin said. “This is legit spooky.”

He shuffled closer to Eunwoo who intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Minhyuk...” Jinwoo whispered nervously. 

Minhyuk immediately was by the elder’s side and held his hand as well. “Don’t worry Jinwoo-hyung, I’m here.” He whispered back. 

The leader gave him a reassuring smile and turned to the rest of the group. 

“You guys ready to turn on the cams?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Yep. Let’s get this party started.” MJ said, rubbing his hands together. 

They turned on the cameras and went down one of the hallways on the first floor. 

“First we have to find the ‘A’. There should be some hint somewhere.” Jinwoo whispered to the others. 

“Look over there, there’s an envelope taped to the wall.” Sanha pointed out. 

The group moved forward and Eunwoo took the envelope and opened it. There was a message inside that said that they would find the first letter where a lot of important business happens. 

“The bathrooms?” Sanha suggested. 

The others just gave him a ‘are you serious’ look. Minhyuk literally facepalmed. 

“What? That’s also important!” 

While MJ was knocking some sense into the maknae, the rest were coming up with reasonable ideas. 

“There are a couple meeting rooms on this floor. We should check those out first.” Moonbin said. 

“Yeah, there’s also some offices of the executives down here too.” 

“All right, let’s go.” Jinwoo nodded. “You two, quit flirting.”

“MJ-hyung is bullying me!” Sanha whisper-yelled. 

“Keep quiet, we don’t know where these guard people are.” Minhyuk said. 

They walked back down the hallway with Minhyuk in the front. The others behind him were whispering with each other, but stopped when Minhyuk stood still. 

“What is it?” Jinwoo asked. 

Minhyuk put a finger on his lips and pointed out into the room that they started in. There was a single guy there who was walking around. He had a red flashlight in his hand but it wasn’t on. 

“Let’s go.” Moonbin said. 

They stuck close to the wall and slinked down the hallway where the meeting rooms were. They carefully opened the door and a large, black object came flying towards Eunwoo who opened the door. He yelled out in surprise and fell over, landing on Moonbin who was behind him. With a hand over his beating heart, he let out a light chuckle when he saw it was a fake bat tied to a string. 

“Are you guys okay?” MJ asked, helping the two up. 

“Yeah, but if the letter isn’t in there after that, I’m going to be mad.” Moonbin said. 

What the self-cameras didn’t really pick up during that ordeal was Moonbin quickly stepping behind Eunwoo to break his fall, and Minhyuk quickly grabbing Jinwoo, pulling the shorter toward him when the unknown thing came flying out in protectiveness. Also, there was MJ and Sanha scrambling to hide behind the other. 

They slowly walked into the conference room and looked everywhere, under the table and chairs, but much to the groups dismay, the letter wasn’t in the room. 

“Oh, come on. They even had a trap and everything. How can it not be in here?” Moonbin groaned, picking up his camera that he set down while searching. 

“We can still check the offices. We’ll find it.” Jinwoo said. 

The others sighed and followed him out of the room. They snuck past the guard again who still didn’t have the flashlight on. 

“Why isn’t he turning his light on? He has to know we’re right here.” Sanha asked softly. 

“The writers probably gave them instructions on when to turn it on and off. Just remember if you see it on, run and hide so he won’t catch you.” Eunwoo said. 

They went down a hallway full of with three doors on either side. These were the executives offices. They all had a crack underneath the door and had read light shining through it. 

“Okay, that’s scary.” MJ said, getting on the ground to gaze under the door. 

“Do you see anything, hyung?” Jinwoo asked. 

“The light is too bright, I can’t tell if there’s something on the other side.”

“To speed this up, let’s all open one of the doors.” Jinwoo suggested, wanting to seem brave. 

“But what if there’s something on the other side?” Sanha nervously said. 

“Then close the door again.” Minhyuk responded. 

“Wow, thanks for the advise.”

They each positioned themselves in front of a door, hand on the knob. They looked at each other, waiting for someone to give a sign to open. Jinwoo lifted his hand and counted down from three. 

On three, they all opened the doors. Jinwoo was met with a tall man standing in front of him with a smiling clown mask. Jinwoo screamed and accidentally dropped his camera. Minhyuk was by his side in a matter of seconds, grabbing his camera off the floor and his hand, following the others that were already running down into the hallway in fear.

As Minhyuk was pulling Jinwoo to run, the leader saw the red flashlight in his hand. The guard clicked the light on and ran after the six boys. 

“Turn left!” Minhyuk yelled to others ahead of him and Jinwoo. 

The four looked back to see the other two members with the clown faced guard behind them. Sanha let out a high-pitched squeal and turned left like Minhyuk said. Adrenaline was pumping and they soon lost the guard in the maze of hallways. The boys were huddled in a corner in the men’s bathroom. 

“Look!” MJ got up and grabbed something that was on the wall. 

On the bathroom stall, there was the first letter, ‘A’.

“I told you guys!” The maknae said triumphantly. 

“Shut up, Sanha.” The rest grumbled. 

Minhyuk turned off his camera and went to check on his boyfriend. 

“Hey, are you alright?” The younger said softly, rubbing the other’s back. 

He noticed that Jinwoo was slightly shaking from the scare from earlier. The shorter nodded slowly and rested his head into Minhyuk’s chest, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah, it just surprised me.” He said shakily. 

Minhyuk gave him a small secret kiss. “Remember, it’s just a game babe. Nobody’s going to hurt you. And if someone does, I’ll kill them.”

Jinwoo laughed lightly and gave his partner another kiss. Minhyuk gave Jinwoo back his camera and they turned them back on. 

While Minhyuk was comforting Jinwoo, the rest of Astro also had their cameras off to check up on each other. Moonbin was inspecting Eunwoo who fell earlier. 

“Binnie, I’m all right.” The older insisted. “Thank you for catching me.”

Eunwoo put a hand on Moonbin’s shoulder and brought their lips together. 

“Why didn’t you protect me hyung?”

“Because you’re practically a foot taller than me! How am I going to shield you? You should be the one protecting me, I’m your hyung!”

The two couples rolled their eyes at the eldest and youngest.

“Okay, let’s get to the stairs.” Jinwoo directed, feeling much calmer after Minhyuk helped him. They turned on their cameras again and gathered together. 

The leader stuck his head out the door slightly and looked both ways. He didn’t see anything and led the five out of the bathroom. On their way back to the main area where the stairs were, they saw the clown faced guard, but successfully avoided him. The six boys got to the stairs and climbed up to the next floor, leaving the two guards downstairs behind them. 

“Only four more floors to go.” Eunwoo said, trying to bring optimism to the group.

:::::


	3. Split

The boys silently stepped up the flight of stairs. When they arrived at the top, there was another note waiting for them, along with three walkie-talkies . It read: to find the ‘S’, you will have to get into groups of two. There are three red passages, at the end of each, there is a button, you must press them at the same time to get your next letter. 

Minhyuk grabbed one of the walkie-talkies. 

“All right, Jinjin-hyung and I will be a pair.” He announced. 

Moonbin grabbed one as well and wrapped his arm around Eunwoo’s shoulders. “Us two are a group.”

“Just you and me Sanha.” MJ sighed, grabbing the last walkie-talkie. 

“Don’t sound so excited, hyung.” 

The boys found themselves in front of three hallways. They were lit with soft red lights and each went in different directions. 

“Okay, so when each of us find the button at the end, go on the radio, and ask when the others are ready.” Jinwoo said. 

The rest nodded and started down their hallways. Jinwoo hooked his arm in Minhyuk’s. The farther down the two went, the dimmer the lights got. 

“Jeez, the writers went kind of overboard with the decorations.” Minhyuk said. 

The walls had fake cobwebs hanging down, and the occasional pin-up ghost. When the two rounded a corner, Jinwoo jumped slightly because of a skeleton hanging down from the ceiling. Minhyuk just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand to reassure him. They went around the skeleton and found themselves at an intersection in the hallway. Mounted on the wall was a button, just like the note said. 

Minhyuk took out the walkie-talkie. “Jinjin-hyung and I found the button. Have you guys gotten to it yet?” He asked through the radio. 

“Not yet, we’ll tell you when though.” Eunwoo responded. 

“We also haven’t gotten there yet.” Sanha said. 

“Guess we have some time to kill.” Minhyuk smirked and turned off his camera. 

Jinwoo gulped as the younger grabbed his and turned it off as well. Minhyuk softly pushed the shorter so his back was against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his hyung’s small waist and brought their lips together. Jinwoo’s hands trailed up and down Minhyuk’s hard abs and chest before settling in his hair. Minhyuk worked Jinwoo’s mouth open with his tongue and invaded his territory. The older whimpered softly as their tongues battled. Minhyuk reached down and lifted Jinwoo’s legs around his waist, pinning the shorter to the wall. 

“Minhyuk, stop...” Jinwoo said between soft moans. 

Minhyuk kissed down the other’s neck, being careful not to leave marks. He moved his hands from Jinwoo’s thighs to his firm ass, giving it a firm squeeze. The quiet groans coming from his throat were just fueling the dancer’s actions. 

“But baby, I need you.” Minhyuk whispered huskily into his ear. 

“Don’t forget where we are! We can’t do anything here.”

Despite Jinwoo’s complaints, his grip tightened around Minhyuk’s shoulders when he bit that certain spot underneath his jawline. His heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest. The younger always made Jinwoo feel so flustered. 

Usually the leader was so relaxed and confident, so when he started dating Minhyuk, it turned his world on it’s head. Jinwoo hadn’t really dated that much before, let alone with men. So when they got to second base in their relationship, Jinwoo let Minhyuk guide and lead him. That’s how Jinwoo felt the most comfortable. He grew up being the youngest in his family and in his dance group, so he was used to being taken care of. So when he was placed as leader and caretaker of five other boys, it was pretty hard for him. He likes knowing he’s in good hands and will be properly looked after, Minhyuk does an exceptional job of looking after his boyfriend. 

“Guys? We found to the button.” Moonbin’s voice suddenly rang out. 

“So did we, ready to press it?” MJ also said. 

Minhyuk set Jinwoo back on the floor and fixed his hair that was all messed up from Jinwoo’s hands. 

“Yeah, ready when you are,” Minhyuk quickly leaned over and whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “We aren’t done yet.”

Jinwoo’s face burned red and handed the younger his camera. Luckily, the red lights of the hallway would mask his rosy face. They clicked the cameras back on and got ready to push the button with the others. 

“On three, guys. One... two... three!” 

The moment the button was pressed, the lights in the hall turned off, leaving them in pitch black. 

“M-Minhyuk?” Jinwoo waved his hands around, feeling out for the other who had disappeared from his grasp. 

The younger found his hand and pulled him close. 

“Did your lights go out too?” Minhyuk asked the others through the radio. 

“Yeah, I can’t see a thing.” Both groups replied. 

“Wait, there are lights on the cameras, right?” Jinwoo said, fiddling with his camera. 

He pressed whatever random buttons he felt and eventually one did turn on a light. He shined the light at Minhyuk and took the radio from him. 

“Turn on the lights on your cameras and start heading back to the main area. We’ll meet up there.”

The two held hands and started down the hallway the way they came. They still had to find the ‘S’ to be able to get to the next floor. 

“Sanha and I found the ‘S’!” MJ’s squealing voice said. 

“Thank god. We’re one step closer to finishing this.” Jinwoo exhaled. 

“Oh come on now hyung, I bet you were having some fun.” Minhyuk said mischievously. 

Jinwoo slapped the taller’s chest in embarrassment as they kept trudging down the dark hall. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie blared on as MJ and Sanha’s yells were coming through. 

“Guards are after us! Run back to the stairs!” Sanha screamed. 

The two rapper’s eyes widened and they picked up the pace, sprinting back. They got to the stairs first, they saw Eunwoo and Moonbin running down the their hallway to meet them. 

“Are they here yet?” Moonbin panted. 

“No, but you can hear that they’re getting closer.” 

The eldest’s and youngest’s yells were getting louder as they approached the stairs. The two rounded the corner, and one of the guards could be seen close on their tail, his flashlight shining on them as they ran. 

“Faster you guys!” Eunwoo yelled, the other four already perched on the stairs. 

The six clambered quickly up the stairs, out of the reach of the guards on that floor. They stood at the entrance to the next level gasping for breath. 

“Why did it take you guys so long to find the button? Minhyuk and I were waiting for you guys for ten minutes or so.” Jinwoo complained. 

“Oh, uh, we just couldn’t find it. It was kinda dark.” Eunwoo responded quickly. 

“We just got lost.” MJ also said. 

“Right.” Minhyuk laughed skeptically while following the rest up the next flight of stairs.

~

“Binnie, it’s the button!” Eunwoo said excitedly, smiling at the younger. 

Moonbin walked closer to his hyung with a look, that was all too familiar to Eunwoo, in his eyes. “You want to know something hyung?” The two quickly clicked their cameras off. 

“What?”

“You look breathtaking in this light.” Moonbin set his hands on the other’s hips, pulling Eunwoo’s back into his chest. “Well, you always look gorgeous baby.” Moonbin chuckled. 

“Don’t even think of doing any funny business, Bin. The others are waiting for us.”

“Just a quick make out session?” 

Eunwoo glared at the younger, but was met with big, sad eyes that he couldn’t say no to. He sighed and nodded. Moonbin perked up with a puppy grin and swiftly started kissing the other man. 

~

“MJ-hyung...” The maknae started, but trailed off with not knowing what to say. 

“What is it, Sanha?” 

The younger fidgeted with his hands nervously. “A-are we ‘something’?”

MJ tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘something’?”

“I mean relationship-wise. Since Jinwoo and Minhyuk- hyung started dating we got a bit closer, then after Moonbin and Eunwoo- hyung we were always together.”

“Just spit it out, Sanha.” MJ lifted the younger’s chin, making him hold eye contact with him. 

“Hyung, will you date me?” Sanha asked, his cheeks turning red. 

MJ simply smiled sweetly. He put both his hands on Sanha’s face and connected their lips in a soft embrace. 

“Yes, love. I will date you.” 

Sanha gave a stupidly big grin and hugged the shorter tightly. 

“Alright, big guy, hyung has to breathe.” MJ coughed out. 

“Ah, sorry.” Sanha responded, still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Let’s just find the button quickly so we can get this over with. I’m sure the other guys want to finish some things back home too.” MJ winked. 

 

:::::::::


End file.
